


Apesar do silêncio

by izabelavs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izabelavs/pseuds/izabelavs
Summary: Nicole não sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo alí, aquela não era realmente a sua cena. Quem achou que seria uma boa ideia mandar uma policial para um retiro espiritual depois de um simples momento de explosão de raiva? Tudo bem que ela tinha passado dos limites quando socou alguns dentes do cara fora e ainda se recusou a pedir desculpas quando ele ameaçou processar o departamento, mas aquilo era um pouco demais, não? Aparentemente não, porque aqui ela estava.AU. Onde Nicole é forçada a ir a um retiro espiritual e conhece a Waverly lá e se encanta de cara. O problema é que o retiro é em silêncio. Sim, isso mesmo. E apesar das tentativas da ruiva de fazer a mais nova quebrar as regras, ela está sendo impenetrável. Será que Nicole consegue fazer um impacto em Waverly e talvez ouvir a sua voz pelo menos uma vez antes que aqueles 10 dias acabem? (Baseado na entrevista WayHaught no Earpercon UK e no podcast com a Dom, onde ela fala sobre o retiro espiritual que ela foi meditar. Hippie!Waverly, o que vocês acham?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa é a minha primeira Wayhaught fanfiction. Eu pretendo traduzir ela para o inglês no futuro, mas decidi escrever em português porque a gente está meio carente de fanfiction e eu já to sentindo a dor do final da terceira temporada. Enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

Nicole estava disfarçada de garota de programa para uma operação especial da polícia e aquele tinha sido até então um dos trabalhos mais difíceis para a jovem policial. Ter que aguentar mãos asquerosas em lugares inapropriados, rostos muito próximos do seu, palavreados de baixo calão. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão a flor da pele como naquelas 4h em que a operação durou, o que a fez sentir ainda mais empatia pelas pessoas que tinham que passar por isso no dia-a-dia.

A ruiva lembrava com clareza a hora que o homem (ou melhor dizendo garoto) se aproximou dela que estava escorada na parede observando os arredores do pequeno bar com grande atenção, mesmo que fingisse desinteresse. O cabelo dele era de um loiro escuro, seus braços eram cobertos de tatuagem e ele mantinha no rosto um sorriso debochado que fez o estômago da mulher embrulhar de nojo.

“Uau, esse lugar até está ficando menos pior...” ele falou aproximando, muito mais do que Nicole queria, o corpo dele do dela.

O garoto encostou-se de lado na parede ficando de frente para a ruiva e passou as mãos pelo braço da policial como se ele tivesse direito de tocar ela em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse. Nicole engoliu em seco para não sair do personagem que ela precisava estar. Aquela operação era importante, se tudo desse certo ela tinha chances reais de se tornar detetive. Então respirando fundo e colocando todas as orientações que tivera previamente a missão, ela se virou sorrindo sedutora, oferecendo a sua companhia uma melhor visão do seu corpo, principalmente da parte dianteira, se é que me entendem. O movimento pareceu fazer efeito pois os olhos do tal fulano desceram para o seu decote e ela teve que se segurar para não rolar os olhos. “Homens”.

“O que eu posso fazer por você?” ela ofereceu com uma voz tão diferente da sua real que nem ela mesma reconheceu.

Esse era o trabalho, gravar a maior quantidade possível de homens solicitando sexo por dinheiro, então era isso que ela faria.

“Shh...” ele foi muito rápido em colocar um dedo na boca dela. Aquilo embrulhou ainda mais o estômago da mulher e ela teve que se segurar para não arrancar a mão dele e enfiar vocês sabem onde. “Essa boca só serve pra fazer outras coisas, delicinha, não falar.”

Ok, agora Nicole sentia o gosto da bile em sua boca. Aquele cara estava falando sério? Ela acenou com a cabeça tirando com delicadeza a mão dele do seu rosto, tentando se manter sexy e no personagem para que aquilo acabasse logo. Ele aproveitou a mão dela na dele para levar a mão da policial até o seu membro por cima das calças e se Nicole não estivesse tão atenta, ela não teria conseguido puxar sua mão a tempo.

“Uh, temos que falar de preço primeiro.” Ela falou quase engasgando enquanto ouviu ao mesmo tempo no seu comunicador a voz do seu parceiro perguntando se estava tudo bem.

“Que tal você fazer o serviço primeiro e depois eu vejo se valeu alguma coisa” ele falou com dureza em seu tom segurando os braços da ruiva com uma força que certamente marcaria. A raiva que subiu em Nicole foi quase incontrolável quando ela puxou os braços pra longe do toque daquele bastardo.

“Ou paga antes ou vaza.” Ela falou com os dentes cerrados e perdendo um pouco a compostura. Aquilo aparentemente foi a coisa errada a se fazer porque ela viu na hora a raiva se instalar nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

“Olha como você fala comigo, vadia. Quem você pensa que é?” Ele praticamente cuspiu na cara dela enquanto levantava as mãos em um gesto de claro ataque. Mas ela foi mais rápida que ele e com uma joelhada entre as pernas e três socos certeiros o cara estava no chão.

“Eita garota!” falou uma das garotas de programa que estavam no bar também, fazendo a ruiva finalmente olhar ao seu redor depois de todo o acontecido e ver que todos os olhares estavam nela, inclusive o da Sargento Lucado, sua superior, que invadia o bar com o resto dos companheiros policiais que até o momento acompanhavam tudo por fora.

“Oficial Haught!” a Sargento falou com dureza e ela sabia que estava com problemas. 

E que problemas! Foi assim que ela conseguiu um ticket direto para o tratamento de raiva. Era para ser apenas uma avaliação, mas como ela se recusou a pedir desculpas para o cara (ele ameaçou processar o departamento e como ele não tinha exatamente oferecido dinheiro por nenhuma atividade ilegal, ele não estava sendo acusado de nada), ela acabou sendo suspensa e só voltaria a ativa depois da assinatura do psicólogo que ofereceu como uma grande ideia que a policial fosse a um retiro espiritual. Por 10 dias. Ficar em completo silêncio. Meditando.

Ela preferia ver a versão masculina de Pitch Perfect 30 mil vezes do que ter que fazer isso. Mas a escolha não era bem dela, afinal.


	2. Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segue mais um capítulo. Desculpem por ser curto, mas pretendo escrever maiories adiante. E desculpem o clichê também, mas super acho que foi assim que a Nicole ficou quando viu a Waverly pela primeira vez. Enjoy!

Nicole acordou cedo aquela manhã. Ela poderia estar odiando toda aquela ideia, mas isso não mudaria o fato de ela priorizar a pontualidade e de fazer as coisas bem feitas. Ela poderia odiar todos os segundos daquela experiência, mas ela com certeza daria o melhor dela.

  
Passando os olhos mais uma vez pela mochila que ela havia arrumado na noite anterior, a ruiva decidiu que já estava preparada. A mala não continha muita coisa, afinal o e-mail que ela recebeu de Mark (o psicologo) dizia que ela deveria levar apenas o essencial. Então a mochila continha apenas algumas mudas de roupa, confortáveis como indicado no mesmo e-mail, o essencial para a higiene pessoal e alguns livros. Os últimos não eram exatamente permitidos, mas ela já ia abdicar do celular, de falar e da liberdade, então no mínimo ela precisaria de algo para não enlouquecer, logo livros eram uma boa solução.

  
Com um suspiro de derrota, a policial jogou a mochila nas costas e se encaminhou para a porta da sala. Ela olhou rapidamente para a cozinha, só confirmando que as instruções que ela escrevera para Jhonny, o seu parceiro, ainda estavam grudadas na porta da geladeira. Não eram muitas coisas, apenas o básico para manter o apartamento da ruiva naqueles dez dias e manter Calamity Jane saudável na ausência dela. Falando na gata, ela escolheu esse momento para se esfregar nas pernas de Nicole que se ajoelhou para passar a mão pelos pelos laranjas da gata.

  
“Se comporte, Jane. Mamãe não demora.” ela falou com aquela voz idiota que todos temos quando nos referimos aos nossos animais.  
A gata a encarou por alguns minutos e parecendo se cansar do carinho, seguiu caminho pelo corredor, provavelmente indo deitar na cama de Nicole. Acostumada com o jeito rabugento da felina, Nicole apenas se levantou decidindo que já era a hora de ela ir até o tal acampamento. Ela não sabia exatamente onde ficava o lugar, mas no e-mail dizia que ela deveria ir até uma clínica no centro e de lá, ela juntamente com os demais participantes do retiro, pegariam um ônibus indo juntos para o destino.

  
Nicole não demorou para estacionar em frente a clínica e pegar suas coisas. O lugar não estava muito movimentado, mas um grupo considerável de pessoas conversavam entre si. “Provavelmente falando tudo antes de não poderem mais”, pensou a policial se encaminhando até onde o grupo estava.

  
“Bom dia!” uma voz animada cortou os pensamentos da jovem policial ao mesmo tempo que a fez parar para virar até a mulher que aparecera do nada ao seu lado.

  
“Bom dia.” Nicole respondeu sem o mesmo entusiasmo, mas ainda educadamente.

"Meu nome é Padma e eu sou meio que veterana nessas coisas. Essa parece ser a sua primeira vez, é a sua primeira vez?” Padma era uma mulher baixinha, com a pele morena e olhos negros. Nicole reparou que ela vestia um vestido longo florido e tinha em seus pés sandálias de dedo, o que para a policial parecia bem clichê.

  
“É, é sim.” Ela respondeu decidindo não julgar tão fortemente a mulher que parecia simpática, apesar de muito energizada para aquela hora da manhã.

  
“Ah, você vai completamente adorar. A maioria aqui está repetindo a dose.” A outra mulher falou apontando para as pessoas ao redor delas. Nicole olhou brevemente para todos, tentando ver se todos se encaixavam no mesmo padrão de Padma ou se ela deveria parar de achar que todos alí seriam hippies. O olhar da ruiva parou, no entanto, quando ele se encontrou com a mulher mais linda que ela já vira na vida. Sem brincadeira.

Os cabelos castanhos com algumas mechas (naturais) mais claras, a figura pequena porém obviamente em forma, o rosto arredondado, os olhos castanhos esverdeados que mostravam pequenas rugas no canto por conta do lindo sorriso que completava todo o pacote.

  
“Uau” Nicole soltou meio sem querer fazendo Padma parar no meio do seu discurso sobre alguma coisa que a ruiva com certeza não estava prestando atenção.  
“O que?” a mulher perguntou, seguindo o olhar da policial para ver o que havia chamado a atenção dela. Quando ela percebeu do que, ou melhor de quem se tratava, ela apenas riu.

  
“Ah, aquela é a Waverly” Padma falou, olhando para Nicole e reparando em quão atentamente a outra mulher encarava Waverly. “Ela é uma das regulares e sim, ela é ainda mais incrível depois que você conhece ela.”

  
“Incrível” foi só o que Nicole conseguiu responder, ainda tentando digerir que aquele anjo tinha um nome. “Waverly.”


	3. Que os jogos comecem

Apesar de Nicole ter tentado (e ela tentou), a ruiva não teve oportunidade de conversar, ou de chegar perto, de Waverly. A policial ficou completamente intrigada pela outra mulher só mesmo por olhá-la de longe. Ela parecia tão em seu elemento, falando tranquilamente (apesar de Nicole estar longe demais para ouvir a voz dela ou do que ela falava), gesticulando com as pequenas mãos e passando uma energia tão diferente. Nicole estava realmente espantada com o quanto a outra mulher chamara sua atenção, aquilo era um tanto incomum para a ruiva.

Claro que Nicole já havia se atraído por muitas mulheres em seus 26 anos de vida, afinal ela sempre soube desde cedo da sua atração por mulheres, mas tinha algo diferente nesse interesse em particular. 

A policial passou a viagem inteira da clínica até o lugar onde seria o retiro olhando para a as costas de Waverly. Sim, ela estava sendo um pouco assustadora, mas parecia um magnetismo. Mesmo quando ela tentava manter uma conversa com Padma, que ofereceu para ser sua companhia no ônibus, os olhos da ruiva sempre acabavam voltando até os cabelos castanhos 4 cadeiras a sua frente. A outra mulher não pareceu nem ter percebido a presença da ruiva ou muito menos a atenção um pouco demasiada sob ela, mas isso não realmente chateou Nicole. Waverly parecia em seu próprio mundo, como se ela já estivesse compenetrada no acampamento e na meditação muito antes de eles chegarem lá.

Nicole respondeu vagamente as perguntas que Padma lançou a ela e até tentou fazer algumas também, para manter a conversa e para tentar entender mais ou menos o que aconteceria nos próximos dez dias.

“Então não podemos falar nada, nadinha?” perguntou a ruiva, mostrando-se realmente preocupada com aquilo. Será que ela conseguiria? Não que ela fosse alguém de falar pelos cotovelos, mas dez dias sem qualquer diálogo parecia algo fora do mundo para a policial.

“Não, nadinha” respondeu a outra mulher, dando um sorriso e um aperto de conforto no braço de Nicole. “Mas não se preocupe, é uma experiência diferente porém eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar.”

Padma não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Nicole tinha como amigos, não porque a policial tinha algo contra o estilo da mulher ou algo assim, era simplesmente porque Nicole não achava que elas teriam muito em comum. A ruiva nunca foi muito ligada em espiritualidade ou meditação, coisas que claramente eram a praia de Padma, já que ela gastou metade da viagem falando sobre isso. Nicole era mais do tipo de não falar sobre os sentimentos e ir até o centro de tiro atirar suas frustrações. Às vezes ela gastava a energia jogando basquete com outros policiais e indo tomar uma cerveja depois do expediente. Nicole era mais esse tipo de garota.

“Não tem atividades em grupo, então?” Nicole perguntou, tentando e falhando em não levar o seu olhar esperançoso até onde ela podia ver os cabelos de Waverly. Se Padma percebeu os olhares da ruiva, ela fingiu não perceber e soltou uma risada leve. Pensando bem, tudo parecia leve em Padma, como se ela vivesse em um mundo paralelo, alegre demais pra compreensão de Nicole. Talvez pelo fato de ser policial e de ver tanta coisa ruim no diário, Nicole se sentia sínica demais para compartilhar a leveza da sua companheira de ônibus.

“A maior parte do tempo a meditação é individual, mas durante as refeições e meditação em grupo, nós ficamos juntos. Porém ainda em silêncio.” a mulher tratou de completar quando viu que Nicole ia perguntar mais uma vez se eles podiam falar. A ruiva soltou um suspiro de frustração e decidiu que ela não queria mais fazer perguntas, porque saber previamente não estava ajudando. De verdade ela só queria descer daquele ônibus e ir atirar em algumas coisas.

“Eu posso perguntar como você acabou parando aqui, Nicole?” Padma perguntou, fazendo o rosto da ruiva contorcer em confusão. “Bom, você não parece realmente estar aqui por livre arbítrio” a morena concluiu, dando um sorriso de compreensão para a outra mulher.  
“Bom..” começou a policial, com uma mão em sua nuca, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto ela estava sentindo, afinal o que levara ela alí, não era exatamente o seu melhor momento. “É meio que parte do meu tratamento… Uh, de controle de raiva.” Ela falou a ultima parte rapidamente, tentando esconder a ruborização em seu rosto, o que era difícil.

“Oh, não fique assim. Pelo menos você está buscando tratamento.” Falou Padma, o que não foi exatamente um conforto para Nicole, já que ela estava fazendo aquilo obrigada, mas a ruiva decidiu deixar essa informação apenas para si. A policial deu de ombros, soltando um suspiro.

“Bom, eu só espero que realmente ajude.” Ela falou não realmente acreditando que ajudaria. 

Quando eles finalmente desceram do ônibus em meio a um grande campo rodeado por árvores, Nicole se permitiu olhar ao redor. O local onde aconteceria o retiro era uma espécie de chácara, onde no meio havia um chalé de madeira e ao redor pequenas cabanas. Nicole imaginou que as cabanas serviriam para a meditação individual e o chalé para as outras atividades. Não demorou para alguém sair do chalé e se encaminhar até todos os participantes. Era um homem vestido totalmente de branco, que representava em todos os pontos todos os esteriótipos de pessoa que comandaria um retiro assim na cabeça de Nicole.

“Bem-vindos!” ele falou abrindo os braços na direção onde os recém chegados ocupavam. “Reconheço rostos conhecidos e alguns novatos” o olhar dele se direcionou a ruiva, assim como a dos outros campistas. Nicole percebeu o olhar de Waverly nela pela primeira vez o que a deixou ainda mais nervosa, fazendo a policial corar. Sem graça, a ruiva olhou para o homem que continuava falando alguma coisa que Nicole tinha certeza que ela precisava prestar atenção, logo ela tentou tirar a outra mulher dos seus pensamentos.

“… então como vocês sabem a meditação individual é feita nas cabanas depois do café da manhã até a hora do almoço. Depois do almoço o tempo é livre até as 15h onde a meditação individual retorna até as 18h para o jantar e depois a meditação em grupo até 21h...” Nicole se chocou com a quantidade de tempo que ela teria que meditar sozinha. Ela nem sequer sabia como fazer isso. “Não se preocupem iniciantes que vocês receberão instruções individuais e para os veteranos que também quiserem, é claro.” O homem completou, parecendo ler o desespero no rosto da policial. “Enfim, vocês tem a manhã livre para se acomodar em suas habitações e começaremos após o almoço. Espero que todos fiquem confortáveis e como vocês sabem, o silêncio é de total importância para a real conexão, logo ele começa a partir de agora.”

“Que os jogos comecem.” Pensou Nicole, evitando rir sozinha da sua própria piada idiota. Ela era tão nerd às vezes.


	4. Não é tão ruim assim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo e que espero que continuem gostando. Enjoy it!

Nicole passou o resto da manhã em seu quarto designado no chalé principal. Todos os quartos ficavam distribuídos em dois corredores passando o salão principal do chalé onde ficava o refeitório. A ruiva seguiu o instrutor, que apareceu depois da apresentação inicial, até o corredor da direita e observou quando Padma e Waverly foram direcionadas ao corredor da esquerda. Ela soltou um suspiro insatisfeito, pois seria ótimo ter a oportunidade de ficar próxima de Waverly de alguma maneira ou ao menos ter o conforto de Padma alí, que apesar de todas as diferenças, Nicole já sentia carinho pela maneira gentil que a morena a recebera.

Mas não tendo realmente muita escolha (afinal ela nem podia falar para reclamar ou pedir algo, não que ela soubesse exatamente como argumentar por uma mudança de quarto), a policial se direcionou até o seu quarto, onde o instrutor abriu a porta e indicou com as mãos para a ruiva entrar. Ele vestia algo similar com o homem que deu as instruções iniciais do retiro, então Nicole imaginou que fosse uma espécie de uniforme. A ruiva sorriu agradecida para o homem que retribuiu o gesto, se despedindo com um aceno de cabeça e fechando a porta do quarto.

Nicole olhou ao redor do quarto onde ela ficaria nos próximos dez dias. Não era uma suite de luxo, mas era organizado e limpo, o que para a policial era mais que o suficiente, ela nunca foi de exigir muito além de conforto. O quarto era composto por uma cama de solteiro, um pequeno armário, uma mesa, um quadro com os horários, uma janela e uma porta que levava a um pequeno banheiro. Pensando que seria melhor já desempacotar suas coisas, a ruiva passou alguns minutos colocando organizadamente suas roupas no armário, seus livros sob a mesa e seus produtos de higiene no banheiro. Se sentindo satisfeita e olhando no relógio para ver a hora e confirmando no quadro que ela ainda tinha algum tempo antes do almoço, a ruiva decidiu se deitar um pouco na cama para tentar relaxar.

Batidas leves na porta fizeram Nicole praticamente pular da cama de susto. Ela não pensou que fosse dormir, mas o silêncio e tranquilidade do local somado com a falta de sono na noite anterior fizeram com que ela acabasse por cochilar. Olhando no relógio ela viu que já era a hora do almoço, então ela se apressou para ir até a porta. Ela quase deixou escapar um “desculpa” ao ver o instrutor do outro lado, mas ela conseguiu se parar a tempo. O instrutor vendo que ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas sorriu e indicou para ela segui-lo, o que ela fez. Quando os dois entraram no refeitório, todos já estavam com seus pratos servidos, o que fez Nicole se sentir ainda mais desajustada do que ela já se sentia. Ela foi direcionada até onde a comida estava servida e fez seu prato tentando tirar da cabeça qualquer pensamento negativo.

Com o prato em mãos, Nicole olhou ao redor procurando onde se sentaria. O refeitório era composto por 4 mesas grandes onde os 20 participantes do retiro estavam distribuídos, além de mais cinco instrutores. A ruiva, sem realmente pensar, buscou Waverly com os olhos. A outra mulher estava na mesa mais próxima a porta de entrada do chalé e comia com calma do prato a sua frente. Nicole pensou em ir até a mesa dela e se sentar ao seu lado, mas decidiu de ultima hora que era melhor não, buscando Padma com o olhar e encontrando a mulher sentada na mesa próxima onde ela estava. Nicole se sentou ao lado de Padma que sorriu do mesmo jeito leve de sempre, o que trouxe um certo conforto para a ruiva, que retribuiu o sorriso antes de se concentrar na sua própria comida.

O almoço passou relativamente rápido, já que depois da primeira mordida, Nicole percebeu com quanta fome ela estava. A comida era boa, o que foi um grande ponto positivo e fez com que o humor da mulher melhorasse um pouco e ela esquecesse a ansiedade do que ainda estava por vir. Depois do almoço eles teriam um tempo livre e assim que Nicole terminou de comer, ela se perguntou o que exatamente ela faria com aquele tempo livre. Será que todos voltariam para os seus quartos? Afinal não é como se eles pudessem realmente socializar. Não sabendo bem o que fazer, a policial decidiu apenas observar o comportamento do restante do grupo, evitando deliberadamente olhar para a mulher que ocupava a mesa mais longe da sua.

A primeira coisa que Nicole reparou foram os ombros das pessoas. Sim, parece estranho, mas todos pareciam relaxados. Entender a postura das pessoas era algo que ela tinha que saber sendo policial, logo ela estava usando aquilo para tentar entender as pessoas ao seu redor. As expressões faciais também demonstravam relaxamento e Nicole pode observar que isso se intensificara em algumas pessoas em relação a quando eles ainda estavam no ônibus. A ruiva se perguntou se no final de tudo isso, ela se sentiria tão relaxada assim também. Sendo sincera, fazia anos que ela não sabia o que era se sentir assim. Ela sabia muito bem que sua postura era sempre rígida e que na maioria dos dias, ela mantinha um semblante fechado.

Quando Nicole olhou para Padma, percebeu que a mulher tinha seus olhos escuros em si e parecia observá-la da mesma maneira que a ruiva observava o restante do grupo, o que fez a policial se sentir um pouco incomodada. Afinal, de alguma maneira a mulher parecia ver ela. Tipo, de verdade. E aquilo era um tanto assustador. Percebendo a expressão no rosto da ruiva mudar, Padma desviou o olhar, fazendo Nicole suspirar aliviada e desviar seu olhar também, o que foi um erro, porque ela percebeu que havia outro par de olhos a encarando também. Olhos castanhos esverdeados e intensos. Um arrepio correu pelo corpo da policial e ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Sentido o seu rosto corar com a intensidade do olhar, Nicole baixou os seus olhos para a mesa e quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar para cima de novo, Waverly já não estava mais ali. A ruiva olhou ao redor de todo o salão e ainda assim não encontrou a outra mulher, a fazendo expirar frustrada. Provavelmente ela havia ido para o quarto.

Como a maioria das pessoas já haviam se levantado das mesas e se distribuído entre um salão com grandes janelas de vidro, os quartos e o jardim, Nicole decidiu que ela usaria aquele tempo livre para explorar um pouco o lugar. Ela já havia olhado para o salão com as janelas de vidro e o que chamou a sua atenção mesmo fora a paisagem que dava para ver pelas janelas, logo ela decidiu que seu destino seria o jardim. Indo rapidamente até seu quarto pegar um casaco (e enfiar um livro escondido nele), Nicole se dirigiu até a porta do Chalé, abrindo-a e sentindo de cara o cheiro refrescante de ar livre, assim como uma leve brisa fria. Agradecendo por ter pego o seu casaco, ela seguiu caminho, primeiramente se mantendo ao redor do chalé.

O chalé em si era lindo, construído em madeira e vidro, misturava um ar rústico e moderno. As cabanas seguiam a mesma premissa, a diferença era que elas eram ainda mais rústicas. Todo o ambiente era coberto por flores, o que Nicole concordou que ajudava a manter a áurea de tranquilidade.

Depois de explorar um pouco mais, passando pelos chalés e algumas árvores, Nicole avistou um pequeno lago. Achando que seria um bom lugar para se esconder e ler um pouco, ela procurou uma sombra de árvore para se sentar. Dessa vez fazendo questão de colocar um alarme no seu relógio para não perder a hora, ela se deixou perder no pequeno pedaço de literatura que tinha em suas mãos e alí, ela concluiu que aquilo tudo não seria de todo ruim.


	5. Cabana

Quando o alarme do relógio soou, indicando que faltavam 20min para o começo da meditação individual, Nicole fechou com pesar o livro em suas mãos e tomou alguns segundos antes de se levantar e se encaminhar até o seu quarto para guardar o livro. Ela já havia decorado seu horário e a cabana onde faria a meditação (tudo isso estava indicado no quadro com horários em seu quarto). Depois de colocar o livro sob a mesa, Nicole saiu do seu quarto rumo a sua cabana designada. Ela sabia que não tinham cabanas o suficiente para cada participante ficar com uma para si, na verdade ela havia contado 10 cabanas, logo ela imaginou quem seria a pessoa que dividira o ambiente com ela.

 

Andando em passos lentos, mas firmes, ela buscou Waverly durante todo o percurso. Nicole se perguntou o que a mulher teria feito no seu tempo livre. Teria ela contrabandeado algum livro também? Ou tirado um cochilo? Ou quem sabe já havia começado a sua meditação? A ruiva não saberia dizer, mas ela acreditava que a primeira e terceira opção seriam as mais prováveis. Padma havia soltado no ônibus que a maioria dos campistas traziam consigo materiais de leitura, alguns traziam aparelhos de som portáteis; e que as regras existiam, mas era mais uma forma de fazer valer a pena toda a experiência de se manter desconectado do mundo ao redor para se conectar verdadeiramente e inteiramente com si mesmo. Mas nos momentos livres, os instrutores entendiam que para alguns a música ajudava a relaxar, assim como a leitura.

 

Nicole ficou desapontada por não ter conseguido encontrar com Waverly no caminho até a sua cabana, mas acabou deixando para lá quando entrou no espaço e encontrou apenas uma grande sala divida em dois ambientes por um tecido estampado em cores pasteis. A policial foi até o fundo da sala, passando pela divisória esperando encontrar alguém, mas o espaço estava vazio. Ela reparou que haviam tapetes que pareciam relativamente confortáveis no chão, adornados com algumas almofadas e que o ambiente tinha o mesmo cheiro do jardim. A luz que iluminava cada ambiente vinha de luminárias em formato de lampião presas por ganchos nas paredes, deixando o lugar claro o suficiente para se ver, mas escuro o suficiente para o propósito da sala.

 

Quando o relógio marcou 15h, Nicole decidiu escolher o lado mais longe da entrada da cabana para ocupar. Então imaginando que ela deveria sentar sob o tapete e as almofadas, ela buscou uma posição confortável mesmo se sentindo estranha, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Olhando ao redor do pequeno ambiente, em frente a si, grudado no tecido bem na sua linha de visão, havia algo escrito.

 

******Instruções paa meditação**** ** **

****1\. Relaxamento** **

**2\. Quietude**

**3\. Vigilância (sem cair em sonolência)**

**4\. Atenção Plena à Respiração**

 

**Há duas posturas recomendadas para esta prática: sentado ou deitado. Em geral, a postura melhor e mais recomendada é sentado, de pernas cruzadas.**

**Deixe seu corpo repousar à vontade, com a coluna reta, mas não rígida. Relaxe os ombros, com os braços caindo levemente para os lados. Traga a sua consciência para o rosto. É melhor que seus olhos estejam semiabertos, não completamente cerrados. Suavize os músculos do seu rosto, especialmente a mandíbula, as têmporas e a testa. Suavize os olhos. Deixe seu rosto tão relaxado. A seguir, faça três respirações suaves, profundas e lentas, através das narinas. Conforme inspira, permita que a respiração seja suave e profunda, desde a parte inferior do abdômen. Depois destas respirações profundas, deixe a respiração voltar ao normal sem controlá-la. Permita que esta qualidade de relaxamento corporal seja a expressão externa de sua mente: deixe sua consciência à vontade, liberando todas as preocupações; esteja simplesmente presente no aqui e no agora.**

 

Nicole leu as primeiras instruções e decidiu tentar relaxar seu corpo e seus ombros. Fechando primeiramente os seus olhos completamente e deixando seus braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo. Ela tentou relaxar o seu rosto e semi-abrir seus olhos como as intruções demandavam. Puxou o ar lentamente até seus pulmões e soltou, repetindo a ação mais duas vezes até voltar a respirar normalmente. Até ali parecia fácil seguir as instruções, a parte realmente difícil era liberar sua mente. Ela repetiu o ínicio da meditação pelo menos cinco vezes, antes de se sentir um pouco frustrada. Quando ela decidiu começar pela sexta vez, ela ouviu a porta da cabana se abrir e fechar, assim como passos suaves.

Era possível ver a silhueta da pessoa através do tecido e Nicole reparou que era alguém de estatura pequena e curvas femininas. A ruiva esperou ansiosa para ver se a pessoa atravessaria até o seu lado da sala, apenas por curiosidade, mas isso não aconteceu. Provavelmente a outra pessoa também podia ver a silhueta de Nicole e decidiu não atrapalhar a meditação dela (sem saber que Nicole não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo).

Quando a pessoa do outro lado se sentou, imitando a posição que a policial agora se encontrava, Nicole se pegou observando. Diferentemente da maneira desconfortável que ela se sentia nesse momento, a silhueta da outra pessoa parecia confortável, como se aquela prática fosse rotineira. A ruiva seguiu atentamente os braços da outra pessoa irem até a sua cabeça e observou o que era definitivamente alguém amarrando os cabelos em um coque, o que confirmou que sua companheira era uma mulher (já que não haviam homens de cabelos longos no grupo). Nicole prendeu a respiração observando a mulher alongar seus membros e seu pescoço de uma maneira que para a ruiva pareceu extremamente atraente. E ela estava apenas vendo a silhueta! A policial torceu internamente para a sua companheira de cabana não ser Padma, porque os pensamentos que rodeavam sua cabeça no momento seriam totalmente desconfortáveis para Nicole se estivessem se referindo a morena.

Mas de certa maneira, a ruiva sabia que não era Padma do outro lado do tecido. E cruzando referência com as outra 9 mulheres do grupo (tirando ela e Padma), Nicole sabia que o corpo a sua frente só podia pertencer a Clarice (a segunda pessoa menos experiente do grupo, depois de Nicole, de acordo com Padma) ou ela, Waverly.

Mas por algum motivo, Nicole sabia que não era Clarice ali. Ela podia sentir.

 

 

** _ _As instruções__ _ _foram__ _ _extraídas__ _ _(e adaptadas)__ _ _do__ _ _site<http://sobrebudismo.com.br/instrucoes-para-meditacao1/> onde ele diz que elas foram tiradas do__ _ _primeiro capítulo do livro, “Genuine Happiness”, por Alan Wallace e foram traduzidas pela Jeanne Pili,a do blog__[ _ _“Cultivando o Equilíbrio”__](http://equilibrando.me/) _ _.__

__(Eu não entendo nada de meditação ou budismo, logo peço desculpas por qualquer equívoco)._ _


	6. Primeira vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, não resisti e escrevi mais um. Spoiler alert: interação WayHaught. Enjoy it!

Nicole passou um tempo observando a silhueta em sua frente. A sala pouco iluminada facilitava o contraste da sombra no tecido e o silêncio era tanto que a ruiva podia jurar ouvir a respiração da outra mulher.

A policial sentiu a sua postura mudar, deixando se envolver com o clima que se formara dentro da cabana depois da chegada da outra pessoa. Nicole não realmente acreditava nesses lances de energia, mas ela podia SENTIR a mudança no ambiente e aquilo parecia louco demais para ser explicado. A ruiva imaginou se estar hipnotizada por alguém contaria como meditação e concluindo que não, então decidiu tomar o exemplo da outra ocupante da cabana e tentar mais uma vez a meditação.

Relaxando suas extremidades em alongamento como a sua companhia havia feito, ela sentiu os músculos da sua nuca relaxarem, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro baixo. Apertando seus olhos e focando na energia ao seu redor, ela puxou o ar mais uma vez profundamente até sentir a contração em seu diafragma. Ela abriu levemente seus olhos, visualizando além do tecido e das instruções e soltou o ar, liberando sua mente.

Apesar dos seus olhos estarem fixos na silhueta a sua frente, ela tentou não pensar em nada, apenas sentir. Primeiro ela sentiu seus músculos faciais relaxarem, assim como sua mandíbula e em seguida seus olhos. Ela focou na sensação de estar presente no momento, conectada apenas com o ambiente em volta dela: a sensação da temperatura da sala, da luz leve tocando sua pele, do cheiro das flores, da respiração suave e compassada. Nicole sentiu seu corpo em um quase estupor, em uma sensação de tranquilidade e equilíbrio. Era como se tudo naquele momento se encaixasse e fizesse sentido.

Com a segunda e terceira respiração, ela se permitiu apenas ser, estar. Durante aquele momento, Nicole não pensou na sua profissão, não pensou nas coisas terríveis que vira acontecer durante seu tempo na polícia, não pensou em como tudo a abalava mesmo que ela fingisse que não. Ela não pensou na sua família, nem nos seus amigos. Não pensou nos corações partidos, nem nos corações que partiu. Ela deixou de lado as suas frustrações, suas angústia e ansiedades. Tudo o que ela pensou foi no entrar e sair do ar em seu corpo. Tudo o que ela focou foi na sensação de inspirar e expirar.

Nicole não saberia dizer como ela havia conseguido entrar e se manter naquele estado. Ou quanto tempo ela permaneceu nele. Só o que ela sabia dizer é que foi a combinação de um alarme e do movimento da pessoa a sua frente que a fizeram se reconectar com a realidade.

A policial piscou algumas vezes, tentando se situar. O tempo passara tão rápido assim? Não era possível que já fosse 18h, era? Ela observou a pessoa a sua frente se alongar de novo e mais uma vez ela observou com atenção os movimentos. Nicole esperou a outra pessoa se levantar e sair da cabana, mas nada disso aconteceu, depois do alongamento a figura se manteve sentada na mesma posição que antes, mas algo em Nicole dizia que ela não estava meditando.

Balançando a cabeça e se obrigando a parar de olhar para a mulher do outro lado do pano, Nicole decidiu que deveria se alongar mais uma vez também e quando terminou, ficou sem saber o que fazer. A ruiva decidiu olhar em seu relógio e confirmou que ela havia conseguido sim entrar na experiência da meditação individual (ou nem tanto, já que ela sabia que a outra pessoa com certeza havia a ajudado de alguma maneira) durante todo o tempo previsto. Sentindo um pouco orgulhosa de si, ela se levantou e exitou um pouco antes de atravessar a sala.

Quando a mulher se levantou também, Nicole respirou fundo e com passos lentos cruzou a “fronteira” que separava os ambientes. E apesar de esperar por isso, foi com certa surpresa que ela encontrou Waverly com um sorriso no rosto e olhos nela. Nicole perdeu sim o ar por alguns segundos, tendo aqueles olhos expressivos e sorriso lindo direcionados a si.

Waverly deu um passo adiante, ficando com o corpo muito próximo do da policial que parecia paralisada. Com gestos gentis a de cabelos castanhos capturou cada mão da ruiva com as suas e as uniu entre as duas, curvando levemente o seu corpo em uma forma de reverência. Tudo foi muito rápido, mas para Nicole pareceu em câmera lenta e quando ela percebeu já tinha terminado e Waverly soltava suas mãos com outro sorriso gentil no rosto, antes de se virar e caminhar em direção a saída da cabana.

Nicole observou a figura da outra mulher se afastar e como se o ar tivesse preso na sua garganta, ela só soltou quando a porta se fechou. Nicole balançou sua cabeça, tentando entender de onde todas aquelas sensações que ela estava sentindo tinham vindo. Como era possível sentir esse misto de coisas com tão pouca interação? O que Waverly e esse lugar estavam fazendo com ela?


	7. Com carinho

Nicole deixou a cabana em direção ao chalé alguns minutos depois ainda se sentindo em transe. Em parte por toda a experiência da meditação, mas principalmente pela breve interação no final.

A policial entrou no refeitório e viu que todos estavam seguindo o seu dia normalmente. Alguns já comendo, outros se servindo, alguns absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Nicole pensou em ir até o seu quarto e tentar respirar um pouco sozinha, o silêncio naquele momento pareceu mais perturbador do que ela esperava.

Se dirigindo até onde a comida estava servida, ela pegou apenas um pote de salada e uma maçã, seguindo até seu quarto sem saber se era permitido. Não que naquele momento ela se importasse, tudo o que ela precisava era ficar um pouco sozinha.

Quando ela entrou no pequeno lugar, deixou as coisas que carregava na mesa, e como fazia desde criança para acalmar a sua mente, ela decidiu tomar banho. Tirando sua roupa e entrando debaixo do chuveiro, a ruiva sentiu o conforto que aquela ação a trazia. Durante toda a sua vida, essa tinha sido uma das únicas técnicas que conseguia realmente apaziguar qualquer sensação esmagadora que ela sentisse. A sensação dos seus músculos relaxando sob o contato da água no seu corpo, pareceu similar a que tivera durante a meditação da tarde, fazendo a policial imaginar se tivera naquele dia encontrado na meditação uma outra técnica para acalmar seus nervos.

Ela passou alguns minutos ali, sem se mover, apenas sentindo a água em seu corpo e deixando os pensamentos voarem todos de uma só vez, sem focar em nenhum em específico. Geralmente nessas seções chuveiro era quando ela se deixava chorar ou sentir tudo. Mas naquele momento ela não sentiu a necessidade daquilo. Ela não sabia exatamente dizer o que a estava incomodando ou se o que ela sentia no momento era bom ou ruim, tudo o que ela sabia era que o que quer que fosse, parecia demais.

Quando o seu corpo relaxou o suficiente, ela decidiu tomar um banho de verdade para poder se trocar, comer rapidamente e sair a tempo da meditação em grupo. Porque por mais que ela quisesse, ela não podia se esconder alí.

Nicole entrou no refeitório e viu que ainda tinham algumas pessoas no lugar, mas ele estava na sua maior parte vazio. A ruiva então caminhou até o outro salão onde o restante do grupo já estava instalado. Nicole reparou em como o mesmo conjunto de tapete/almofadas das cabanas formavam uma grande roda no centro do salão e que alguns desses já estavam ocupados. Como sempre, os olhos da policial procuraram por Waverly que estava sentada no outro lado da sala ao lado direito de um dos instrutores, tendo o lugar ao seu lado esquerdo vazio. A ruiva ponderou se seria uma boa ideia sentar naquele lugar e decidindo que sim, deu apenas alguns passos na direção da menina dos olhos castanhos esverdeados antes de prender seu pé em alguma coisa e cair feito um saco de batatas no chão. O que fez um enorme barulho no ambiente até então silencioso.

Claro que foi tudo muito rápido, mas quando ela deu por si todos os olhos estavam nela, assim como no bar durante a operação que lhe levara até ali, o que fez com que ela quisesse se enterrar ali mesmo. Com o rosto em chamas, com certeza ainda mais vermelhos que seu próprio cabelo, ela tentou não olhar no rosto de ninguém e acabou se sentando em qualquer lugar.

Sem querer levantar os olhos do lugar confortável que eles encaravam, no caso os seus pés descalços, mas não tendo opção, já que ela não ia passar 2h daquele jeito, ela acabou levantando sua cabeça. Primeiramente ela não encarou ninguém no rosto, mas ao reparar que não tinha mais nenhum olhar sob si, ela relaxou um pouco mais.

Os minutos até todos os participantes e mais 2 instrutores completarem a roda foram lentos, mas a policial ficou feliz em ver que quem presenciou a queda ou decidiu não dar atenção para o acontecido ou tentou poupar os seus sentimentos, o que ela agradecia veemente.

Nicole não pode se concentrar por nenhum minuto durante a meditação em grupo. Toda vez que ela tentara por em prática as técnicas que aprendera aquela tarde, ela falhou. Parecia que tinha algo errado, o clima não era o mesmo. A temperatura na sala também estava agradável, as luzes também eram pouco intensas, o cheiro de flor era o mesmo; mas a soma de tudo isso não igualava o clima de horas atrás. A policial se sentia frustrada consigo mesma ao ver que todos pareciam imersos na atividade menos ela. Se ela pudesse, ela teria soltado um som de frustração e não seria nada bonito, mas ela se controlou e fingiu estar na mesma que todos os outros.

É claro que as duas horas se arrastaram e ela quase pulou da sua posição quando uma espécie de gongo suou ao fundo, fazendo seus olhos que estavam completamente fechados se abrirem em alarde. Mas ela não pulou, “graças a Deus!”. Ao contrário, ela esperou alguns minutos e assim que algumas pessoas já estavam enrolando seus próprios tapetes e empilhando eles junto com as almofadas em um canto do salão, ela se levantou os imitando. Ela decidiu que não queria “interagir” com ninguém antes de ir se deitar, se sentindo muito frustrada com toda essa experiência. E quando já estava marchando decidida para fora do salão, sentiu uma mão pequena segurar seu pulso com força suficiente para deter seus passos, mas delicadamente para não machucá-la.

Quando a ruiva virou seu corpo para buscar a identidade da pessoa, ela se deparou com Waverly e mais uma vez a policial ficou surpresa. Nicole queria MUITO perguntar algo para a mais baixa, mas ela se deteve apenas a manter seus olhos grudados nos castanhos esverdeados a sua frente, sentido tudo o que contato da pele quente da outra fazia com a sua. Mas como na primeira vez, o contato terminou rapidamente. Só que dessa vez, Waverly colocou algo na mão da ruiva antes de se despedir com um aceno de cabeça e se afastar deixando Nicole mais uma vez paralisada.

Quando a policial deu por si, ela pode ver que o que a outra mulher deixara em sua mão era um papel dobrado. Nicole quase teve um leve ataque e abriu o papel ali mesmo, mas ela se deteve, achando que seria muito melhor ver o conteúdo em seu quarto. Logo com passos rápidos porém nem tanto para não chamar atenção para si mais uma vez aquela noite, a ruiva chegou em seu quarto em tempo recorde. Fechando a porta atrás de si e com mãos um pouco trêmulas pela ansiedade e curiosidade, Nicole abriu o pequeno bilhete em suas mãos e alí em uma letra um pouco desajeitada porém extremamente feminina estava escrito:

_Olá, Nicole! (ouvi Padma lhe chamar assim na viagem). Meu nome é Waverly e como você sabe, estaremos dividindo a cabana durante essa experiência._

_Lhe escrevo esse bilhete por ter sentido o seu desconforto mais cedo, o que me fez lembrar da minha primeira experiência aqui não muito tempo atrás. Alguém nesse momento foi gentil o suficiente para compartilhar algumas palavras comigo que fizeram total diferença. Decidi então, esperando lhe causar o mesmo efeito, compartilhá-las com você:_

“ _O segredo da saúde, mental e corporal, está em não se lamentar pelo passado, não se preocupar com o futuro, nem se adiantar aos problemas, mas, viver sabia e seriamente o presente.”_

_Viva o presente, Nicole._

_Com carinho,_

_Waverly_

**Author's Note:**

> E então?


End file.
